


I want him to fuck me too

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse are opening up their bed for a night, intending to have fun with another man - but one man turns into two, and for reasons, everyone seems to want to fuck Hanzo. Has Hanzo asked for more than he can handle?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as "Unsafe sex" for reasons I'll explain below: 
> 
> I thought long and hard whether I wanted to include scenes I had written where safe sex is discussed, but decided in the end not to. Reasons include: not being able to fit it in so that it wasn't done in connection to the sex scene (what you want in bed should always be discussed outside of bed, preferably far away from it), not being able to make it sound convincing, and it taking away from the story. If you want to know what these scenes entailed, read the end notes (PS: they may spoil the story).
> 
> Safe sex always include discussion about statuses, preferences, and boundaries – far before the sex is bound to happen!

Hanzo’s legs were just starting to turn to the numb kind that caused flesh to prickle underneath him when Jesse came by and places a sleek laptop on the floor in front of Hanzo’s knees.

“What’s this?” Hanzo asked, curiously looking at the screen which lit up the dim room. With jest in his voice, he continued to ask, “Why did you come and disturb me with this?”

Jesse snorted. “You’ve been sitting with your goddamn bow for hours – it can’t become any cleaner than it already is. You could use a break.” Jesse’s hand came into view as he motioned towards the laptop. “It’s about the ad.”

Ah, that caused Hanzo’s curiosity to peak. Through the translucent screen, he could still see his bow, lying on the floor behind Jesse’s laptop. Quickly readjusting his eyes by focusing on a dot on the screen, he was able to read the text. The first time Hanzo had been introduced to a translucent screen, it had taken him hours to do just so.

The ad – as Jesse called it, though it could be compared better to a digital flyer – had been written an odd week earlier, containing words like _invite,_ _threesome_ , and _versatile_ , stating that the couple wanted to open their bed for another man for a night. So far, over twenty men had answered, but only one had been a good candidate for them. Perhaps two, now that Jesse had come to Hanzo to show another man; Jesse only showed Hanzo the ones he thought Hanzo would accept, anyways.

The message read: “ _Very interested – you two look HOT! I can only imagine what I’d do to the two of you… I’m an exclusive top, ready to serve ;)”_ In a follow up message, details about his whereabouts, when he was available, and – surprisingly thoughtful – his boundaries were written out, alongside an attached image.

Jesse had sat down beside Hanzo as he read the message, and Hanzo looked over to him. When Jesse took away his eyes from the screen, their eyes met.

“So, what do you think?” Jesse asked.

Hanzo would’ve shrugged his shoulders, but the motion felt inappropriate as an answer. Instead, he said, “He’s a good candidate.” Nodding thoughtfully, he added, “ _Very_ good.”

Jesse nodded too. “I agree.” Turning to the computer again, Jesse brought up the attached image the man had sent. “He’s good looking, too.”

Hanzo saw Jesse’s face scan the image before he turned to do the same. Jesse hadn’t been lying – if anything, he had been understated the man’s beauty. Skin that in its highlights was a warm but dark, burnt umber. Each muscle – and there were so _many_ of them – cast an even darker brown shade over his skin.

In the sharp light of the picture taken in a bathroom mirror, Hanzo saw curly dark hair all over his chest, and then the same hair travel _downwards_ until—

 _Gods_ , he was _big_ at that angle.

Despite still sitting on the floor, his legs now filled with sharp prickling, Hanzo felt his dick swell in response to what he saw. He shifted his body so that he was leaning slightly onto Jesse’s side, and said in his deep, most vibrating voice, “We chose him.”

Jesse started talking. “Are you sure? The other one was good…” He stopped himself, and scratched his beard. “Alright.” He in turn started leaning forwards towards the laptop to write him a response.

Before he had gotten far, Hanzo managed to take hold of Jesse’s face, and bringing it close, he whispered, “Do it _later_ ,” and climbed into Jesse’s lap.

* * *

With a table filled with take-away food, Jesse said to Hanzo, “Why not both of them?”

The water in Hanzo’s mouth ended up in the wrong tube. Hacking, coughing, wheezing. “What?” Hanzo asked, demanding, when he regained control over his lungs. Yet, he knew what Jesse hinted at. They hadn’t talked about much else during their free time the last couple of weeks as they kept messaging their two candidates to choose which one they liked better. The subject, and the playful bickering that came with it, had fueled their sex life considerably. “We said _a_ threesome, Jesse.” _not two of them_ , he thought, but didn’t voice it.

Jesse put up his hands and shrugged his shoulders to indicate his innocence. “I know,” he said. He continued to lift up his hands towards his face, and Hanzo realized he tried to cover up his burning face with his hands, hatless as he was. “We don’t need to do it more than once.” He scratched his beard.

It was a habit Hanzo found irritating, but he didn’t have the heart to change it about Jesse – back when Jesse had just been _McCree_ to him, Hanzo had fallen in love with just that: the nervous scratching of his beard. It took away from the _BAMF_ and the stoic expressions and the awkward speaking, and left a very real, very vulnerable human in its place.

Hanzo realized moments later what Jesse was saying. “Both at once?” His metal cutlery dully clattered against the plastic container of food in front of him. He saw the response of his own excitement in Jesse; a mischievous grin spread across his lover’s face, and he could feel the same being done to his.

No one had made Hanzo as much as Jesse did. Then again, no one had as many wild, unimaginable ideas as Jesse did, either.

* * *

Two positive replies.

“We should celebrate,” Jesse laughed. “A bottle of wine, a fancy dinner, or—“ Hanzo saw the need in Jesse’s eyes, and knew what he wanted. Less than an hour later, Jesse had whimpered into the sheets as he came from Hanzo’s rough play.

* * *

Hanzo saw, the day after, how careful Jesse was when he sat down on the bed. Hanzo saw how Jesse dragged his fingers across the fabric, each digit tensing slightly when he leaned to the side, putting pressure on his sore behind. Hanzo saw, though Jesse did a good job hiding it, how Jesse winced slightly when Hanzo sat down next to him.

“I went too far,” Hanzo began. “I should’ve been more careful.” He placed a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, kneading the muscles underneath the shirt for a while. “We can push it up for another day, if you want to.”

“Nah.” Jesse leaned into Hanzo’s touch, borrowed some comfort from his lover. “I’m alright.” When Jesse moved, wincing once more, Hanzo placed a hand on Jesse’s other shoulder as well, giving him a proper massage. With a sigh, Jesse continued, “I just have to top today.”

The snicker Jesse had added caused a gruff from Hanzo. “You’ll do nothing unless you get better. Do you want some ointment?”

Ointment wasn’t technically the correct word to use. Back when they had just started their physical relationship, young and reckless and newly in love, it had been the only word Hanzo could remember regarding spreadable medical products. The word had been thrown around a lot before Jesse had corrected him – and at that point, it had already stuck. As time went on, even Jesse used the word incorrectly. An inside thing.

Jesse nodded and moved to he laid on his stomach. His hat, which he had still worn into the room, fell to the side of his head as he took a deep sigh. Hanzo moved too, kneeling on the mattress.

“Use the aloe one, would ya?” Jesse mumbled. He burrowed his face into the crook of his arm. “And use a lot.” Jesse had always loved the soothing sensation.

“Of course.”

Showing their shameful sides to one another had since long lost its edge. Jesse eagerly raised his hips to let Hanzo undo his buckle and drag the pants down to his thighs. He placed his hands on the muscles of Jesse’s ass, and slowly separated the full cheeks to gain access to his hole.

It was no wonder Jesse was in pain: the sensitive skin around his opening was red in irritation. Overused. Hanzo had really gone too far.

With a kiss placed on one of the cheeks, Hanzo mumbled, “We should’ve been more careful last night.” A click of his tongue in disapproval, and then another kiss on the other cheek. “I should have used more lube. I’m sorry. It was foolish of me.”

Jesse’s body vibrated deeply in anticipation. “You forget that I begged you to continue. I’d say we were both fools.” Hanzo could hear the laughter in his voice. “But that foolishness made me feel young again.” He raised himself to his elbows. In the hotel lightning, the muscles hidden away under his clothing cast long shadows.

The comment touched something deep inside of Hanzo. “We’re still young,” Hanzo said. Despite having thought the same thing before – that they were growing older and older – hearing it from Jesse evoked a deep, primal sadness of realization that they wouldn’t live forever together. “We have a long life ahead of us still.”

“Aye.” Jesse groaned slightly as he sunk down into the mattress again, raising his hips once more and spreading his legs to give Hanzo better access. “But not as young as we used to be.”

There was truth in that, that Hanzo could accept. They had matured a lot since they first met, and the years together had given them much. Had they not been as old as they were right now, they most likely wouldn’t be here, in a hotel room, waiting for two strangers to join them for a night of fun.

Hanzo sighed, mixed sadness, acceptance, and joy, and took up a tube to coat his fingers in the aloe salve Jesse had asked for.

* * *

Hanzo admired the men in front of him with hungry eyes. On the bed that Jesse had laid in: a middle aged man on the chubby side, body full of whitening hair blending into the cool, khaki skin. Since he entered, he hadn’t stopped smiling. And he was so tall that, though he sat down, his body seemed to loom over all the other men in the room.

“Jonathan,” he introduced himself with, but continued with, “However, I prefer Buck.” A childhood nickname, he explained, and Hanzo could see where it had come from: he was built like bull, and had he been as proportionally larger than his peers in his youth, it wasn’t hard to realize where the nickname had come from.

On Buck’s right side sat Milo.

“I’m alright with just Milo, though,” he said, and Buck laughed, the sound echoing between the walls.

Milo was the one who last had contacted Jesse. The very man that had turned Hanzo on enough that he had incited sex from Jesse. In contrast to the picture, Milo’s skin was far more complex than Hanzo had imagined. Beneath the burnt umber, Hanzo was sure he could see deep clay, further making his skin color warm, warm, _warm_.

To accompany it, he also wore a smile, though it was far smaller than Buck’s, inviting in its uniqueness.

And in the far corner, the man Hanzo’s eyes naturally gravitated to, no matter the situation they were in. The man he had fought enemies to keep safe. The man he had almost died trying to keep safe, but in the end always ending up back home together with. The skin of sand and the hair of tree trunks: Jesse McCree, history nerd and the most captivating gunslinger Hanzo had ever met. Not a day went by without Hanzo thanking his luck for—

“See how they look at each other? Sickening sweet,” Buck mumbled to Milo. Milo laughed in response, but didn’t offer anything more. Buck cleared his throat to say, in a louder voice, “Stop ogling your husband and let’s start this.” Said in jest, ending in a laugh.

By sharing a look with Jesse, Hanzo knew what they were both thinking: clearly, patience wasn’t this man’s forte. Very well. Hanzo nodded such a small nod towards Jesse that he was sure neither Buck nor Milo had seen it.

Jesse nodded back at him, and then stood up. “Alright. Where do we start?” he said, walking over to their two guests.

Buck clasped his hands together. “Great!” his voice boomed across the room.

Jesse turned towards Hanzo, and again the silently agreed on one more thing: it had been a good idea to choose a hotel room where they knew the walls were thick.

* * *

Jesse’s mouth, stretched around Buck’s dick, working away on the girth as much as the length to fit as much as he possibly could down his throat. Hanzo heard him silently gag, having overworked himself, but Jesse didn’t stop; moments later, Hanzo heard Jesse slurp, and saw him take Buck even deeper.

It would’ve been a real sight, had Milo been able to line himself up right behind Jesse and push himself inside of Jesse’s perched – and no doubt _wanting_ – ass. Hanzo almost regretted having fucked Jesse to an inch of his life the night before.

 _Almost_ , he thought then, with a fond smile on his lips. It had been a great night. As this one would be.

As Jesse kept doing deeper down on Buck, his legs were spread wide. Hanzo had the perfect view of Jesse’s still sore hole. The flush of it contrasted _beautifully_ against Jesse’s tan skin.

As Hanzo leaned forward to touch Jesse, both Buck’s and Milo’s hands found their way onto his upper body. Jesse still wrapped around Buck’s dick, Buck’s hands made a good job on covering as much skin on Hanzo’s body as he could. He pinched a nipple, causing Hanzo to gasp loudly. Nerves on fire, he could feel each of the following flicks, twists and pinches of his nipples go straight to his already straining cock, making it swell harder than it had been in many years.

“Ah,” Hanzo moaned out, voice drowned by Jesse’s slurping blowjob. Hanzo wished he could be as big as Buck for a night, make Jesse’s jaw strain to hold itself open as he tried to please the enormous member. Being able to view it from a third perspective was the second best. Hanzo liked what he saw. Liked it so much, in fact—

He dropped to his knees in front of Buck. Wrapping a hand around Buck’s dick, Hanzo started pumping it at the same speed that Jesse was taking it into his mouth. Groans, low and husky, came from Buck. On Hanzo’s back, Milo had placed his hands, moving them in sync to Hanzo’s movements.

Looking at his husband, Hanzo could see how blown his eyes were; pupils dilated as he kept pushing the dick further, further, _further_ down his throat, breaths shallow through his nose. Hanzo _wanted_.

With a last small slurp, and saliva running down his chin, Jesse let go of Buck. He tried to speak, but the size had caused Jesse’s jaw muscles to overwork. As he moved his lips, all that came out clearly was a chuckle, followed by more saliva.

Hanzo kissed him – kissed him hard. Despite not being able to kiss back, Jesse moaned gratefully under the attention. He moves his hands instead of his lips, joining his hands together with Milo’s on the back on Hanzo’s back to grope at Hanzo’s ass, pulling him in closer.

“Wow,” Milo whispered behind them. “ _Whoa.”_ Looking between them, he said, _“_ That was _so hot_.”

Buck grunted. “Sure was. But…” He raised his hips to bring his dick closer to Hanzo’s mouth. “Want to take over?”

With a nod, Hanzo had placed his mouth on Buck’s head, tasting the mixture of Jesse’s saliva and Buck’s pre-cum mixing in his mouth.

Behind him, he heard Milo repeat his sounds of awe, and then say to Jesse, “Should be prepare him?”

“Mm, yeah,” Jesse managed to get out.

Again their hands were on Hanzo, dragging their nails lightly over sensitive skin and getting close to his dick but never touching.

Having his head buried in the gray pubic hair of the biggest man he’d ever met simultaneously as his ass got a lube-covered finger inserted into it wasn’t a sensation Hanzo had ever felt before, but one he learnt to love quickly. When a second finger joined the first, even more lube added, Hanzo had to release Buck to moan.

He would’ve placed his head of Buck’s thigh and continue to just _moan_ had Buck not urged him to continue with well-placed pleas.

Dick in mouth again, and now three fingers in his ass, Hanzo’s mind turned towards focusing on the pleasure he felt. Sensations took over everything.

He was sure he had both Jesse’s and Milo’s fingers inside of him now: never had he felt this full. They kept pumping rhythmically in and out of him and coming closer to bringing Hanzo pleasure enough to cause him to come with every passing moment. Jesse moved his prosthetic hand through the coarse hair on Hanzo’s chest, offering a calming touch over his heart. Milo, on the other hand, played with his fingers reached under to his taint, applying pressure there.

“You’re leaking,” Milo commented as he moved his hand to wrap around Hanzo’s dick. Hanzo believed him. The amount of lube they had added was on the side of being _too much_ , excess lube trickling slowly down his balls, thighs and dicks. So much of it had dropped from the tip of his dick that Hanzo wasn’t sure if the continuously stream pooling on the towel underneath his knees was made of lube, or his pre-come. Most likely it was both, fluids mixing into one.

 “Ah, _fuck_ ,” Hanzo called out suddenly, releasing Buck’s dick once more. Either Jesse’s or Milo’s fingers – or _both_ – had pushed against Hanzo’s prostate with enough intensity that, together with everything else going on, Hanzo came. “ _Please_ ,” he moaned, and just before he felt himself getting lost in the orgasm, he felt Milo start pumping him through it.

When he came back, Hanzo realized he had buried his face in Buck’s groin, and he felt himself breathing in the smell of the man. Milo still had his hand on Hanzo’s dick, pumping it slowly, but no fingers were in his ass. When Hanzo raised himself slightly, and leaned into Jesse, Milo released him.

“Was it good?” Jesse asked slowly.

Had Hanzo had the energy to talk, he would’ve said, “ _Yes, amazing, so good.”_ Instead, he nodded, with a lazy smile on his face.

“Want to be fucked now?”

Another nod from Hanzo.

“By who?”

Hanzo could practically hear the wink in Milo’s voice as he said, “I call shotgun.” An outdated phrase that Hanzo had heard Jesse use before. “I think I can prepare him for Buck.”

Hanzo held onto Jesse, and he nodded for the third time, mustering enough energy to say, “ _Please_.”

* * *

Still coming out of his orgasm, Hanzo’s limbs hung heavy as Milo held his legs up as he fucked into him from underneath. Milo had chosen to sit in a reverse cowgirl position, with Milo leaning against the headboard of the bed and Hanzo leaning his back against Milo’s chest. With his legs spread wide, Hanzo knew – though he was still too gone to fully appreciate it yet – both Jesse and Buck kept their eyes glued to where Milo kept entering him.

Without looking, Hanzo knew his dick hung only partially erect, bouncing at each of Milo’s thrusts. Knew, equally, that he wouldn’t need to stimulate his dick again to reach orgasm. But just being fucked into, no matter how many wanting eyes kept looking at him, wasn’t enough.

“Jesse,” he rasped out. His hands reached out to welcome Jesse as he leant forwards.

“Is everything alright?” Jesse looked Hanzo in the eyes, searching his face for any discomfort. Having found none, he moved his eyes to cover other parts of his body.

“Yes, yes,” Hanzo answers with a nod. “I just need you to…” It was hard to formulate a coherent answer in your second language when you’re slipping further and further into pleasure. Hanzo tried again. “I want you to kiss me.”

The chuckle that came from Jesse was reassuring in two ways: first, it’s a thing that Jesse always did when Hanzo asks for affection, dating back to the earliest days of their relationship, when they could barely keep their hand off each other; second, it came out so breathy that Hanzo knew Jesse couldn’t be anything but stokes away from coming in his lust. The realization adds towards both Hanzo’s comfort and pleasure.

When Jesse kisseed him, this time properly, Hanzo was struck with how much of Buck Jesse still tastes of – Hanzo wasn’t used to the taste, but he didn’t find it unpleasant.

“Wait.” Hanzo broke away from Jesse’s mouth, and underneath him Milo stilled his movements. As Jesse shifted his weight, his hip jutted forward, and his dick travelled a bit over Hanzo’s thigh before it stopped near Hanzo’s own groin. With an audible swallow, Hanzo explained his interruption. “I want Jesse to fuck me.” Milo started to slip out of Hanzo, but before he managed to slip completely out, Hanzo stopped him and added, “ _Too_. I want him to fuck me _too_.”

Milo moaned, and Buck made pleading noises behind Jesse.

“You can’t be serious,” Jesse stated, disbelief in his voice.

Hanzo moved his hands over Jesse’s hips. “I am,” he said, “if you want to do it.”

Studying Jesse’s face revealed many emotions to Hanzo. At first, he looked between Hanzo and Milo, flicking his eyes between them. Then, he shifted his body , causing his erection to press against Hanzo’s dick once, shallowly, before he leaned back and looked at where Hanzo and Milo were interjoined. He frowned his face for a second, but then he relaxed his eyebrows and continued to look, curiously.

With a hoarse voice, he whispered, “Won’t it hurt? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“If it hurts—“ Hanzo began.

“—We’ll stop directly,” Milo finished.

Jesse trailed in on the last word. “Directly.”

“Yeah.”

Jesse nodded, and took himself in his hand. Buck passed him one of the bottles of lube scattered around the hotel room, and Jesse applied a generous amount of the liquid on his dick. Before he spread it on himself, he asked, “How do I do this? Do I just push in?”

Over Jesse’s back, Hanzo saw Buck closing in on them. “I suggest going slow. We don’t know where his limits are just yet, and we don’t want to hurt him, right? If he stops you, just – just pull out, but keep it slow.”

Jesse tightened the grip of his dick, and lined the head up with the base of Milo’s dick, just right where Hanzo’s hole was already stretched out. With a last, reassuring-seeking look into Hanzo’s eyes, Jesse slowly started pushing himself in.

Hanzo wasn’t sure if it was his arousal, or the previous orgasm, that made the entrance easier, but Jesse managed to get the entire head of his dick inside Hanzo before the first hints of discomfort hit him. It wasn’t a sharp shooting pain; rather, it was the same discomfort he felt after long periods of no anal followed by too little foreplay. With a few deep breaths as Jesse held still, the sensation faded away.

Now Hanzo just felt _full_ as Jesse gently pushed himself in to the base. Hanzo voiced his sensations, and added, “I won’t be able to walk at all tomorrow.”

Without being with them in the physical sense, Buck was still close enough to answer, “You should probably not even try.” His laugh cut through Hanzo’s lust, but he found it again quickly. When he placed a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, Hanzo leaned into it.

Buck kept his eyes on Hanzo until Hanzo finally realized what Buck wanted; with a lick of his lips, Hanzo says, “Come here.”

It was a bit awkward to see Buck, so tall, leaning over the three men as he placed his dick on Hanzo’s lips, but the moment Hanzo had it in his mouth the thought was gone. Hanzo licked down the shaft, deeper, and thought, _Yes. Yes, yes, yes._ Though the blowjob had come from Buck’s silent initiative, the thought of Hanzo pleasing him – pleasing _all three men at once_ – well, it—

It felt _great_.

Nothing in Hanzo’s life had ever felt like this. He would force Jesse to introduce toys to their bed, or invite the men to join them again, because Hanzo was cooked. All thoughts, including the ones about what was currently happening, disappeared from Hanzo’s mind. Replaced by the physical feeling. Three pairs of hands on him. Physical touch. Pleasure. Pleasure. _Pleasure_.

The pressure against his prostate caused Hanzo’s dick to starting to swell again. Too full to move, Hanzo let his dick drag against the coarse body hair found on Jesse’s lower stomach.

And then—

Hanzo was still enough in his mind to release Buck from his mouth before he came. It started in his abdomen, muscles tightening until they went slack in as on order; the same sensation rushing through his limbs, leaving relaxed muscles in as it surged on until it had left Hanzo’s entire body weak.

Through the moans he couldn’t seem to stop, Hanzo heard Jesse groan out his name as he came too, filling up Hanzo’s ass with his semen. Floating in the hazy afterglow, Hanzo let Milo continue to thrust in and out of him with a softening Jesse inside until he too came, grunting out Hanzo’s name not much unlike how Jesse had done, and came too.

Seeds mixed inside of him, Hanzo said, quietly, “You too.” He felt Milo pull himself out of him. Somehow, Jesse had managed to stay inside.

“Jesse will have to pull out if I’m going to be able to get in,” Buck explained gently when Hanzo tried, unsuccessfully, to move his body so that Milo could get out from underneath him but Jesse stay where he was. “I want to feel you all for myself.”

Hanzo giggled. “Are you saying you’re too big?” He didn’t know what had gotten into him. “Getting impatient to get a taste of me?” Finally submitting to the task of moving, he took a hold around Jesse’s neck and let himself be carried upwards. Milo quickly got out of him, but before Hanzo lay down on the bed again, he made sure Jesse was laid down on his back. After, Hanzo dropped onto Jesse, cuddling into him, and offering his ass to Buck, saying, “Alright, alright, you’ll get what you want. But I’m staying like this.”

He didn’t hear what Buck replied with, but he did feel when Buck slid into him. Despite being big, he wasn’t big enough to measure against Jesse’s and Milo’s dicks simultaneously – that didn’t mean Hanzo couldn’t feel him moving in and out of him. Tired, so tired, he let Buck have his way with his overused and sore ass as he held onto his husband, digging his fingers into Jesse’s soft chest and holding on.

It didn’t take long before Buck grunted Hanzo’s name too– and if _that_ didn’t feel like an accomplishment, making all three of them call out his name as they reached their orgasm – and filled him up, mixing all three men’s semen inside of him. Not long after that, he felt Buck pull out of him.

As Hanzo dozed off, he heard how Milo and Buck started cleaning themselves up, and one they had taken a quick wash-off, they left the hotel room without much other fuss. Hanzo still lay on top of Jesse, refusing to move. If he did, he knew he’d feel the semen slowly dribble out of him: like the lube before, but warmer, more organic, _filthier_. He would’ve loved it, loved it so much—

But he was too tired.

“Hanzo?” Jesse called out softly. Hanzo hummed, and closed his eyes. “Next time, I want to be the one getting fucked.”

Hanzo nipped at the skin his mouth could reach. “Of course, love,” he said, and a yawn fought its way through his chest.

Knowing Jesse would eventually clean them both off, Hanzo allowed himself to sink into the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted safe sex scenes: Milo explaining what safe words he uses, and the men agreeing to use them; Buck going over their STI statuses and all men taking informed, un-critizised decisions if they think whatever risk there may be is worth it for them to not use condoms; Jesse making sure Hanzo was into their new plans of him only being fucked. 
> 
> Safe sex always include discussion about statuses, preferences, and boundaries - far before the sex is bound to happen!
> 
> Some other important points: 
> 
> Don't use this as a guide for safe double penetration. Read forums, guides, and watch educational videos about how to go through with safe anal double penetration - making sure the sources have both positive and negative experiences explained and how to achieve (and/or avoid) such scenarios - as well as general safe anal sex. Part of it is using condoms with everyone you're not exclusive with (even if you're exclusive to more than one person!), as well as making sure the person being penetrated is used to having several objects inside of them at the same time before you insert another dick there. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction and fantasty. Which means, yes, Buck's dick is probably bigger than is within the normal range of dick sizes - but hey, we all got our fantasies, and mine is to be a size queen even after I've been double penetrated by two gorgeous men. Sue me.


End file.
